A Saiyan Colony
by Dantheman199818
Summary: When the saiyans entered the PTO king Vegeta exiled all saiyan children considered too weak to be of any use to the saiyan army. Removing any trace of their existence from any record books they were left alone when Frieza destroyed their home planet. Exiled these saiyans have to find a way to survive and thrive in a completely different part of the universe. With powerful enemies.
1. The new Colony

Intro five years before planet Vegeta's destruction: King Vegeta walked down the corridors of his palace. It had been one year since the Saiyans had entered into the planet trade organization and their race had been working under Frieza. Many of the infant saiyan babies had been dying. He could care less about the worthless third class warriors dying what he did care about was the saiyan's reputation as the fiercest warrior race in the universe. For the past couple years he had been working with his top advisors in order to get rid of these embarrassments without killing them needlessly. Entering into his meeting room he saw that all of his advisors had already gathered. As soon as he entered they all stood up and bowed and welcomed him. Waving his hand they all sat back down. Taking his own seat he looked at his head advisor "Tell me have you come up with a solution to our problem?" asked Vegeta. "Yes sire I believe we have. You see from all of our research we have gathered that the PTO and the galactic patrol cover roughly one fourth of the universe. The Northern section to be precise. Our plan is to send a small group of adult saiyans with low power levels to a planet in the southern part of the universe where they will establish a colony for all of our rejects. Any saiyan baby born with a power level of less than 2 will be sent to the southern part of the universe and all records of their existence will be wiped from the records. That way we won't have to worry about them ever being associated with us ever." explained the advisor. Vegeta pondered over this plan for a couple minutes."This plan sounds agreeable. Have you already selected the saiyans that will be setting up the colony?" asked Vegeta. " Yes we will be sending 10 saiyans. All of them have power levels of 200 or less. They will have 3 scientists and 3 engineers and 4 fighters. The oldest among them is around 20 years old." explained the advisor. "When could they leave and when could we start sending those low class scum after them?" asked Vegeta. " We could send the adults today and the infants a month later my king." explained the advisor. Nodding Vegeta gave his consent for the plan. As soon as Vegeta rose out of his seat and left all the advisors started putting the plan into motion. They contacted some saiyans to load the ship and they contacted the saiyans that would be establishing the colony. A couple hours later the ship was loaded and ready to depart. The ten saiyans boarded the vessel and the ship closed it doors and took off into space. The ship had an auto pilot function so the saiyans went into stasis until they arrived at their destination.

Two years passed by and their ship arrived in the southern universe. Immediately it started scanning systems for habitable planets and woke up the crew. Groggy from being in stasis for so long the crew stretched to remove all of the soreness from their bodies. The crew members began looking at the data they were receiving about possible habitable planets. The scientists and engineers wanted a planet filled with resources and the warriors wanted a planet filled with stuff to battle. Several days passed but no planets that fit their criteria showed up. The warriors were just about to take the ship and go to a planet to kill some stuff when a new planet popped up on their screen. Not only did it have more resources than any planet they had come across but the inhabitants had power levels ranging from 50-250. The only problem was the gravity. It was 2.5 times that of Vegeta and it would be almost impossible for them to move around in it. That was a small problem though since they would adapt in a couple weeks. Unanimously they decided to make that the new planet Salad. They decided to name it after their ancient home world that was destroyed and not the name of their old planet since they wanted nothing to do with their shitty king who had exiled them. They landed on the planet and the ten saiyans exited their space craft. They all had trouble walking around, but it was nothing that their saiyan pride wouldn't help they overcome. They Started walking around and stretching. After a couple hours they could move around much better and the warriors went off hunting while the engineers and scientists started building their base. As the hunters went off in search of meat they came across a group of the natives. The natives stood around twelve feet tall with a head like a t-rex their hands had three fingers and a thumb. The group had 12 members in it and they had the carcass of what looked liked a pterodactyl dragging behind they. As soon as they saw the saiyans they let out a guttural roar and charged them. Smirking the saiyans clicked their scouters. The group of Dino men had power levels ranging from 100 to 175. The saiyans smiled it looked like they would get dinner and a good fight. The Dino men swung their clubs at the saiyans trying to hit them while the saiyans dodged their clumsy attacks. Smiling one of the saiyans grabbed the arms of his opponent while delivering a knee strike that broke the creatures neck. "Nice job Avo." said Avo's little brother Cado. Looking at his younger brother Avo failed to notice the boss of the Dino man launching a Ki blast at his mouth. His scouter warned him of them incoming projectile and he barely managed to turn when it hit him breaking his armor and causing a considerable amount of Damage to Avo. Cobba looked over to where the Dino man was about to deal the finishing blow to Avo. Cobba was just about to attack the Dino man when he saw Avo smiling. The beast raised his club above his head and right when he was about to swing it down Avo passed off of the ground and punched the Dino man in its chest. His fist punched through the Dino man destroying its heart. Licking the blood covering his hand the saiyan smiled. These guys tasted pretty good smiling the saiyans turned towards the the last 4 surviving Dino men. The Dino men tried to flee, and the saiyans decided that they didn't need to kill these weakling right now so they let them flee. Smiling the saiyans cooked a couple of the Dino men and ate them. The saiyans enjoyed the meat deciding it was some of the best tasting meat that they had ever eaten. They grabbed the six remaining Dino men carcasses and the animal that had already been killed and carried them back to camp. When they arrived the had been gone for several hours.

The progress that the Engineers and scientists had made on building the base was quite impressive. When the warriors returned with the food the saiyans quickly devoured two of the Dino men as well as the pterodactyl looking beast. Satisfied the saiyans butchered the last four Dino men and put them in the storage space in the base. After that was done the ten saiyans sat down together to introduce themselves. The warriors went first their names were Avo, Cado, Cobba, and Korn and they had power levels of 170, 160, 200, and 180. Next were the engineers their names were Ruta, Beet, and Califula and they had power levels of 120, 140, and 130. Lastly were the scientists their names were Brocco, Aspara, and Bean and they had power levels of 145, 110, and 115. They discussed their plans with they way things were going the base would be done in a week or two. They needed a plan of action in order to obtain supplies so that they could build more healing tanks, houses and spaceships. They had a few choices they could raid other planets for supplies, they could establish a PTO, or they could hire themselves out as mercenaries. They talked it over for a while and decided that they should be mercenaries. Lots of rich planets had weak warriors and needed to be protected from more powerful races. Since powerful races would be attacking these planets they would always have a challenge. For times times the normal amount they would even attack planets for their clients. There was just one problem for saiyans they were laughably weak. If they wanted to convince clients that they were worth the money that they would have to spend then they would need to become more powerful. The question was how were they going to do it. Deciding to figure that out later the ten saiyans set out working to build their base. They worked until their muscles ached to the point where they could hardly move. They then ate the Dino men they had killed earlier and went to sleep. The next morning all the saiyans got up to go hunt and build. Cobba got dressed and turned on his scouter. He was about to go get his crew to hunt when it picked up a power level of 230. Going into battle mode he prepared himself to fight so that his crew wouldn't be wiped out, however when he got to the source of the power he found that it was one of the scientists. Bean looked at him "Is there something wrong?" she asked noticing the way he looked ready to fight. "How did you get so strong? Yesterday you had a power level of 115 yet it somehow doubled overnight." he asked. "What do you mean? All I did was move around all those building supplies. Although with this increased gravity I could hardly move after we finished last night." she explained. Curious he scanned her again and got the same reading. Thinking there might be something wrong with his scouter he called everyone over. Soon the other 8 saiyans arrived. Curious as to what was wrong Cobba explained the situation laughing they all turned on their scouters, however they all got the same readings. Everyone got scanned and they all were surprised with the readings they got. They had all powered up a ridiculous amount in fact all of them had had their power doubled. This development puzzled everyone some growth was to be expected since they were on a planet with such high gravity, however this growth should only come from being brought to near death and the only one of them was injured and not even half of them fought since they came to this planet. Brocco spoke up "A few years ago when I was on a mission clearing out a level one planet we came across a group of oddities. They had power levels tens of times greater than everyone else on the planet furthermore they even managed to defeat one of our warriors with similar power to their best fighter with relative ease. Our commander easily wiped them out and the mission was a success, however I wondered how they became so powerful. I had watched them for a few days before we fought them while the rest of my group was wiping out the planet. All they did was a ridicules amount of manual labor, fought with one another without hurting each other too much and practiced controlling some energy blasts. The physical part of their training was very close to what we did when we were building our base." he explained. Smiling all the saiyans realized how they would realize their ambitions.

Every day after they hunted they wouldn't just train they would train until they could hardly move. A couple weeks after they landed they finished their base and started sending out transmissions advertising their services. They also included a video of them showcasing their abilities. A couple weeks after that they got their first reply it was from a planet filled with weaklings. For years they had been raided by a savage race of warriors who took whatever they wanted. They wanted to hire the saiyans as guards if they were really as good as they appeared to be. The saiyans got the coordinates for their planet and sent a message saying that they would be there in a couple days. It was decided that Brocco, Avo, and Cado would go since someone would need to discuss their terms and the other two would have to show how powerful they were. When they arrived on the planet they were greeted by saiyan looking beings only they had the legs of a goat and small horns. They were greeted by one of these beings wearing a crown who was surrounded by guards with blasters. "You must be the saiyans I have heard about. I hope you don't mind but before we hire you we would like a small demonstration of your power. You see we caught some of the enemy warriors and would like you to fight them for us to show us your strength." asked the king. Smirking the saiyans gladly accepted. A few minutes later the saiyans were in an arena a door opened and some alligator men walked out snarling they looked at the saiyans and rushed at them. "Sire are you sure about this those are some of the most powerful reptile men we have captured. Wouldn't it be fair to give them some weaker adversaries." asked one of the goat men. "If they can't beat the best of those reptiles then they aren't worth hiring." said the king. The three saiyans clicked on their scouters. These beasts didn't even have a power level of 120 deciding to have some fun the saiyans stood still and let the creatures attack them. This continued for a few seconds before these creatures launched some pathetic Ki blasts. The saiyans took them without flinching when the dust settled the three saiyans were completely unharmed. All of the goat men were shocked those attacks would have killed any one of them with many times over. The saiyans smirked knowing that they had made their point they decided to end this farce. Moving at well beyond the speed of sound they disappeared from everyone's sight and appeared behind the reptiles. A few seconds later their heads fell off. The saiyans looked directly at the king and smirked "Shall we discuss the terms for hiring us." said Brocco.

Several hours later the terms for hiring the saiyans had been settled. The price would be one spaceship per month as well as a couple healing tanks. On top of that they were given information as to where a a trading planet was at and enough money to build several houses and other buildings. After they made the arrangements Avo and Cado left leaving Brocco to wait for them to return with some saiyan infants. For the time being one adult saiyan and a few infants would be more than enough to deal with any invasions. Several days later Korn arrived with three infants he would stay on this planet with them until they could defend it by themselves. After a brief greeting Brocco left to go back to new planet Salad. Korn went to the space pods so that he could wake the infants up. They were only a couple days old since they didn't age while they were in stasis the infants weren't ready to train quite yet. They would be able to crawl and fight with one another though. After a month they would be able to walk, fight, and train, but until then Korn would have to defend this planet by himself. With nothing to do he decided to train until some enemies arrived, however he didn't have to wait too long before some large clunky spaceships arrived. Korn grabbed the three infants and blasted off to where the spaceships would land. Landing just before the spaceships did he turned towards the infants. "Stay here and watch." Korn ordered. Knowing that the infants would do as they were told as long as the instructions came from a saiyan who was more powerful than they were he turned his attention towards the two spaceships that just landed. Out of the spaceships poured close to fifty warriors. Grinning Korn rushed the alligator men he ripped through them like a hot knife through butter. The saiyan infants clapped and laughed as they watched Korn tear through the aliens. Soon only a couple survivors were left smirking Korn killed them and signaled for the cubs to come over. He cooked some of the meat and left some raw since cubs needed both cooked and uncooked meat to grow up healthy. The cubs had a ravenous appetite, however even they couldn't eat even half of the meat. He butchered the remaining aliens and loaded their meat on the two ships after he unloaded the meat he put the ships on autopilot and sent them back from where they came. Every few days an attack would come and Korn would kill all of the attackers butcher them and then send the ships back. Soon a month had passed and he started training the cubs. On top of training them he had them help in battle at first he would pick the weakest fighter and have all three fight and kill it. As more time passed he had them fight stronger opponents and then more opponents. Within a year they three of them could take out the strongest of racing parties and no longer needed Korn to stay on the planet. He taught them how to butcher and cook meat as well as send the ships back to where they came from. With his job done Korn left for planet Salad.

When he got back he noticed quite a few houses as well as arenas and livestock pens. When he landed he was greeted by Brocco and Aspara. From the smell around the two he could tell that they were mated."Welcome back Korn." said Brocco. After that they spent time catching up it seemed that Cobba and Califula, Avo and Ruta, and Cado and Beet. It seemed the only unmated female saiyan was Bean. After Korn had left it had been a couple months before they had gotten another job request meanwhile they were getting around 20 babies every day. They had set up houses for everyone to live in. They had also went out and bought supplies to build hospitals, power plants and other necessities. The others had gotten much harder jobs after the first one. Cobba and Califula had to battle with aliens that had power levels around 500-600, Avo and Ruta had gotten one with enemies ranging from 200-300, and Cado and Beet had gotten a request to fight against enemies with power levels between 350-450. They had all been doing well and these harder jobs brought in a lot more money than the first one. They had just gotten a new request. According to the information they got these beings had power levels ranging from 700-900. Korn smirked his power level right now was about 1,100. Training everyday had made him much more powerful than he ever dreamed of becoming before and if he was being honest he wanted to fight against someone who could give him a challenge. It had been decided that Bean would join him. Obviously it they planned to try and hook up Bean and himself, but honestly all Korn wanted to do was train and fight strong opponents. Still he could always use a sparring partner so he accepted. They had obtained new ships as well. No longer did they have to ride in those cramped little battle pods they had ships that could fit 6 saiyans comfortably as well as contain a training room and move at dozens of times the speed. With all the cash coming in from protecting planets they were quite well off. They also even owned a company apparently scouters and healing tanks were nonexistent in the southern universe. With that knowledge the saiyans started a company that produced them and sold them for hefty prices. Korn could hardly believe it they had gone from muscle heads who just did the work of Frieza to a successful mercenary group in just over a year. Still even if they changed some things they still kept a lot of the stuff the same. Dino men were caught and used as training for the cubs and everywhere you looked you could see cubs fighting one another in order to establish dominance. As long as saiyans remained a warrior race then he didn't care about some minor changes. Later that day after some lunch and training with the cubs Korn and Bean left for their new mission. As the space ship left the planet Korn checked Beans power level. At only 750 units it became evident that she would need some more training before she could be of any use during the mission. As soon as their destination was set he grabbed her and took her into the training room for some intensive sparring. They would fight until she couldn't continue then she would go in the healing tank until she fully healed and they would spar some more. This process continued almost nonstop for the entire day it took them to reach their destination. He let her rest for a few hours before they arrived at their destination. When they arrived she had grown quite a bit stronger from all the times she had been beaten up. Now at a more respectable 825 units she wouldn't hold him back while he was doing his job. The two of them where shown their house. The furnishing were simple, but it had a couple healing tanks as well as a storage area for all the meat they would get from their kills.

As soon as they finished unpacking Korn and Bean went out to train. Several hours later a couple ships entered the planet's atmosphere. Clicking their scoters they two saiyans got around two dozen signatures ranging from 700 units to 835 units. They two saiyans took off where the ships were going to land. Arriving a little bit ahead of their enemies. Out of the ship came minotaur looking creatures. "Have you come with this months payment?" bellowed the strongest one. Smirking Korn disappeared from the aliens sight only to reappear back where he was only now he was holding the severed head of the alien who just spoke. Dropping the head to the ground the two saiyans rushed forward slaughtering all of the aliens in a couple minutes. They butchered the aliens ate some meat then loaded the rest on the ships. After they unloaded the ships they sent them back to the alien home world with a message on the inside. Next time send a challenge and underneath the message was the severed head of the leader of the aliens. With nothing to do for a few days Bean and Korn dedicated themselves to training. Korn was happily surprised he expected Bean to whine and complain about the tough regimen, but she seemed to be thriving off of the challenge.

Several days later a couple ships appeared in the planet's atmosphere, and from what his scouter was telling him Korn would actually have a challenge. Obviously this planet had been misrepresented according to his scouter there were half a dozen signatures between 900-1,150 units and another half dozen between 800-900 as well as a dozen between 700-800. Right now he was at 1,200 units and Bean was at 875. Thinking quickly he devised a plan. He would Launch his most powerful attack from one side while Bean launched hers from the other. With the aliens caught off guard they should be able to damage to most of them and hopefully kill a few. Arriving before the ships landed they two saiyans took their positions. As soon as the creatures left the ship the two saiyans let their blasts go. Caught off guard the aliens were unable to raise their defenses in time and only one managed to dodge the blast. Half of the aliens were blown to bits while the rest were severely damaged. Bean rushed in to kill the wounded ones while Korn took off after the one that dodged the blast. Korn quickly caught the alien that had managed to dodge the blast. It was the alien that had produced the reading of 1,150 units. Smiling Korn decked the alien across its face. The alien got up and looked at Korn with hate and fear in its eyes. Rushing forward the alien swung at Korn without any form what so ever. Blocking the strikes Korn responded with his own punches. Each strike was meant to cause as much pain as possible. Korn grinned as he felt bones break under his strikes. While strong this warrior was little better than a beast just flailing around hoping to get a one mighty blow Korn blew the alien away back towards where they came from. Following behind the alien landed back where Bean was at. Korn arrived just in time to see Bean ripping the arms off the last surviving alien. The sight of her brutally killing the alien got his blood pumping. Rushing over to her he momentarily stopped to crush the head of the opponent he just defeated. He then scooped her up in his arms kissing her fiercely. A little bit later after the two of them had finished mating they cleaned up the battlefield eating some of the meat and saving the rest before they sent the spaceship back. Later that night as Bean and Korn were laying down in bed together Bean voiced some of her concerns to Korn. She was worried what would happen to the saiyan race when they was no-one left who could challenge them anymore. Saiyans needed something to challenge them so that they could grow stronger. If the only beings left that could challenge saiyans were saiyans then she was afraid that they would end up killing themselves off looking for a challenge. Korn suggested that she send her concerns to Brocco. He saiyan was very smart so he could probably come up with something to fix that problem. The next day Bean sent Brocco a message that told him about her worries. That day Korn pushed Bean harder than she had ever been pushed before. After all if Korn was going to have a mate then she would be the most powerful female saiyan around. Throughout the day the two pushed themselves to the absolute limit and by the time they were done training for the day they could hardly eat their food.

A few weeks passed and no more aliens came and Korn was wondering if they had scared the aliens off for good. Just then his scouter alerted him to dozens of Ki signatures coming to the planet. Korn was elated that he would finally get to test out his new power from all of the intense training he had done recently. Korn and Bean took off arriving where the ships were going to arrive a bit before the ships landed. Clicking his scouter Korn was surprised by the readings he got. They all ranged from 1,000 to 1,400 after the past couple weeks of pushing themselves to the limit and beyond Bean was at 1,100 and Korn was at 1,500. Korn could feel his saiyan blood rushing as the prospect of fighting new and powerful opponents. The two saiyans waited for their enemies to exit the ship barely containing their joy at the thought of the battle they would have. We the aliens exited their ship the two saiyans immediately charged them. Caught off guard the aliens couldn't bring up their defenses in time and several died before they even realized what was happening. Working together the two saiyans dispatched foe after foe with relative ease suffering only the most superficial of wounds such as a bloody nose or lip. Soon the saiyans had killed all but two opponents. One was at 1,150 and the other 1,400. The two saiyans decided to fight individually against the alien who was closest to their power. The two saiyans charged their respective opponents.

As Korn engaged his opponent he noticed that this fighter was drastically different from the fighter he had fought so far. Instead of swinging randomly this alien fought with a stance with no openings. Not only that but it seemed to be stronger and faster than its power level should let it be. "Well are you surprised. I am an elite as such I have had extensive training. My form is perfect, I can control my energy perfectly as well as sense energy of those around me, and lastly I can control my power at will." said the alien as he traded blows with Korn. They broke apart and the alien gave a shout and a shroud of Ki covered his body. The aliens power jumped from 1,400 to 1,600. Korn could feel his blood boiling at the thought of challenging an opponent like this. While Korn had the advantage in battle due to is saiyan heritage which made it so he actually grew stronger and improved the more he fought this alien would most likely have advantages in speed strength and technique. The two warriors charged one another and began trading blows back and forth. Knowing that he would have to be careful when fighting this opponent Korn made sure to guard his vital points so that the could avoid any critical hits while he adapted to his opponent. Korn analyzed his opponents fighting style taking hints from it so that he could improve his own. Korn knew that if he made a single mistake it could cost him not only the fight but his life as well. Still being a saiyan this is what he lived for overcoming impossible odds to win a fight. The alien on the other hand was growing increasingly more frustrated it seemed as if all of his efforts were amounting to nothing more than some cuts and bruises. As he grew angrier he began to slip in his form nothing major at first, but slowly those small mistakes began to grow bigger which angered him more and caused him to make even more mistake. All the while Korn had been getting stronger and faster and increasing his efficiency while fighting. After a hour of fighting the alien was huffing away not able to get air fast enough while Korn was feeling better than he had when the fight first started. The alien decided on an all or nothing attack and charged up his most powerful attack. Launching it the alien prepared to control his beam so that it would follow his opponent wherever he ran, but he found much to his surprise and happiness that Korn didn't even try and dodge the attack instead he took it head on. As soon as the blast hit it caused an explosion which obscured Korn. Laughing the alien began gloating until the dust settled and he saw Korn standing there with some light cuts, bruises, and burns. Shocked the alien didn't even have the energy to run. Korn sprinted up to the alien and began wailing on it. Blow after blow came breaking the aliens bones. First went his ribs next, his facial bones then his arms and legs. Standing over his broken and defeated opponent Korn went to deliver the final blow when the alien spoke up "You think you are strong, but compared to our best elite warriors I am nothing. They could kill you in their sleep so enjoy your victory while you can, because soon you won't even have your life." Korn looked at the alien and responded. "When they get here they will meet the same fate as you" he said as he snapped the aliens neck. Looking over to where Bean was he saw that she had already finished with her fight and butchered all the other alias and cooked some of them. Dragging the enemies corpse over he butchered it before roasting it with the other aliens. As the two of them ate their meal Bean teased him for taking so long to beat his opponent. Laughing together the two enjoyed a hard fought meal. The next day Korn added something different to their training. When they sparred they did so blindfolded Korn introduced it to improve their other senses as well as trying to figure out how to sense energy without a scouter. At first the two of them felt dumb, however they quickly saw how it helped them. Several hours into their spar Korn noticed that he could sense the energy of living things around him. He was actually surprised he didn't expect that the alien had actually been telling the truth wen it said that it could sense energy, however it appeared that it was the truth. He also noticed that he was able to suppress his energy so that he was almost equal to Bean. He shared his discovery with her and not too long after she learned how to sense and manipulate her energy as well. From there on the two of them added energy control into their workout routine. While they were practicing their energy blasts they learned that they could concentrate all of their Ki into a single point to produce a blast more powerful than their maximum power output.

It took another month before the next group of fighters came to the planet. This time only a single ship came with only five fighter, however they were in a totally different class from all of the fighters who had come before. Every single one of them had a power level above 2,000 with the strongest around 2,300 units. Their ship was much better than the previous ships that had shown up before and had some sort of symbol on its side signifying their importance. The saiyans decided that they wanted to mess with their opponents before they destroyed them so they lowered their power levels before the ship landed. When they aliens exited their ship the saiyans greeted them "Hello there is there anything we can offer you. Some drinks, food, a brutal and painful death." said the two saiyans. "Actually we came here to bargain with you. You see our empire is expanding the planets under our control and according to our information this planet should have been easy even for our low class squadrons to take care of yet you defend this planet against mid and even elite fighters. We would like to hire you to be part of our army. We would pay you much more than this little planet could hope to pay you in fact as an elite you could own this planet." offered the leader of the aliens. "Wow you know that is a really tempting offer but there is just a few problems with that. First we saiyans decided never to take over planets, second we would never work for someone weaker than us and last of all how can we work for someone who's dead." said the saiyans. The aliens began laughing "What are you talking about you two aren't even as powerful as the weakest of us let alone as powerful as me." said the leader of the aliens. The two saiyans simply smirked before powering up to their maxes. Korn topped off at 2,600 while Bean was at 2,400. Moving quicker than the leader could react Korn ripped off his head. Then the two saiyans proceeded to massacrer the rest of the aliens. The saiyans butchered the aliens before contacting their home base.

Brocco said that he would contact the planets that were being attacked by these aliens and the planets that had been taken over by them. Depending on the size of these alien's empire then the saiyans could increase their revenue by quite a bit. Over the next couple days Brocco contacted planets that were currently under attack or that had already been conquered. He offered the services of the saiyans and said that the payment could wait until after the planets had been freed. After a few more days Brocco got responses from three planets that were currently under attack from the aliens. Brocco contacted the three other teams and assigned them to the three planets. Aspara would go and cover for Cobba and Califula until there was a group of saiyan children that could protect that planet. Now was the time for the saiyans to prove how powerful their race was and hopefully gain the attention of more lucrative deals. Now was the time for war.

Power levels

Cobba-2,700

Korn-2,600

Avo-2,500

Cado-2,450

Brocco-2,430

Bean-2,400

Califula-2,350

Aspara-2,345

Ruta-2,330

Beet-2,300


	2. The First War

Before going on their missions Brocco had the six other saiyans come to planet Salad so that he could brief them about their plan of action. A couple days later all of the saiyans were back on planet Salad. Since the saiyans had arrived a little over a year ago they had all increased their power by over a factor of ten. This kind of growth was unprecedented among saiyans excluding a few rare cases. If they kept growing like this then they could easily travel back to the northern universe and usurp not only Vegeta, but Frieza as well. Still Brocco wondered did they even really want to return to the place that scorned them. Sure it would be nice to flaunt their power in the faces of all who looked down at them, but was it worth it. They had something special here in the southern universe. They were feared by their enemies and loved by the people they protected. They had an abundance of money and they could always find planets like this to colonize if needed. He really didn't want to associate with their past instead they should focus on their future. They would continue to grow stronger and eventually they would be the first to reach the legend in a thousand years they would become super saiyans. Brocco briefed the three saiyan teams on which planets they would each protect. Since any three of the saiyan teams could protect the planets without too much trouble it was decided that what team got each planet was up to them. They could choose to spend more time training or more time fighting opponents. While all the saiyans enjoyed training nothing was as exhilarating as showing their superiority to opponents so in the end the three teams did rock paper scissors to decide who would get the best planet. After a few rounds it was decided that Cobba and Califula would take the best planet, Avo and Ruta would take the second best, and Cado and Beet would take the third planet. When that was decided the six of them and Brocco enjoyed a light lunch which by human standards would have been enough to feed ten times their number. After their meal and some light sparring to see how much they had improved over the year the three teams had been fighting on other planets. Cobba was superior to the other fighters by quite a bit, however compared two how far behind him they had been when they first arrived on the planet they were a lot closer now. What truly surprised Cobba and Califula was the fact that Bean was the most powerful female saiyan and that Korn wasn't that far behind Cobba. Still the two of them weren't too worried after all having rivals would just help them grow in power.

After the three of the teams left and Brocco was all alone. He began to ponder the question that Bean had presented him. It was true that saiyans loved to fight and challenged themselves. If they didn't have anyone to challenge them then they would end up fighting themselves. If this was to be prevented then he would have to come up with something that would satisfy the saiyans need to fight without them killing each other. As he pondered this question he went about his daily duties. Saiyan children could walk and hunt by themselves after a month. When they were around a year old they could talk and understand commands. Now that more and more children could work he had them build houses and livestock pens and other necessary buildings. The children he weren't busy with chores were in the arena training with one another. The first group of saiyan children who had gone with Korn when he went to the first planet were by far the most powerful. Even though they were only a year and a few months old they were already quite powerful. Each one of them had a power level of at least 375 the same level as the cubs that had taken over for Cado and Beet. They would train here until they could take over for Aspara. It was really quite impressive how much they were able to improve although cubs grew extremely fast this was extraordinary they were as strong as some of the weaker elite cubs of the same age. If they continued to grow like this then the day when they would have no more challenges. Suddenly an idea struck him since the class system they had on Vegeta was now obsolete they needed a new way to classify their soldiers. Suddenly an idea struck him instead of power levels at birth ranking would be decided by how powerful you were currently. Anyone could move from low class to the position of king if they trained hard enough. To keep all of the saiyans satisfied there would also be tournaments where you could obtain prizes such as ships, goods, money, or special missions. The rules would make it so that killing would disqualify you from the completion and the next three after that. Once a year they would have a tournament to decide who would be king. Anyone could participate and the rules would be the same as any other tournament that saiyans participated in. After he finished doing his duties he went to his private arena so that he could train. Like every saiyan he wanted to be the best there was and so his goal would be to become king. If he wanted to reach his goal he would have to train even more intensely than he had been so that he could catch up to the other saiyans. During his training session Brocco thought about his plan some more. If he wanted to make it so that the most powerful saiyans could remain on Salad then they would have to find some alternative way to protect planets. He pondered the question for most of the day. When he was doing the evening check to make sure none of the cubs had wandered off the idea struck him. The saiyans could make an example out of the minotaur aliens. They would find out how much damage had been done to the three new planets they were protecting and then the three teams would go to the aliens home world and inflict twice the damage. This would install fear into any organization that dared to try and mess with the planets under their protection. He had several days until the teams would arrive on their respective planets, so while they were traveling to their planets Brocco contacted the planets they were traveling to and discussed his plan with them. They all agreed to sending the saiyans off to cause massive damage to the invader's home planet.

Once all the teams arrived on their planets Brocco gave them the plan. They would wait until a group of warriors came to the planets they were defending they would dispatch all of the invaders and then they would send their ships back. They would follow the ships that they sent back to the invaders home planet. Then they would do what saiyans did best. The first planet that had invaders arrive was the one that Cobba and Califula were protecting. The invaders were mid class warriors. They all had power levels below 1200 and there was only six of them. Cobba watched as a ship made its way down into the atmosphere of the planet he was guarding. After Korn had learned how to sense energy and control his power level he had sent his new techniques to his comrades. Now Cobba could tell without a scouter that six hostile energy signatures were coming from the ship. He and Califula flew to where the ship was landing and prepared themselves for the absolute slaughter that would be the fight between the invaders and themselves. The ship landed and the six aliens came out of the door that opened. Cobba greeted them "Hello what brings you to this fine planet today?" asked Cobba who could barely contain his mirth at the situation that he was in. Not sensing the sarcasm in the saiyan's voice the minotaur alien answered honestly "You see this planet is under our control and every month we come to collect tribute. Just go about your business tourists and we won't bother you. Although we might have to take some tribute from you to." said the leader as he leered at Califula. Deciding to go along with the act Califula began to tremble "Please good sir we don't have much money can you let us leave in peace." said Califula who could barely contain her laughter. "Don't worry we don't want your money, but we have been traveling for a few days and we could use some female companionship." he said while looking at Califula with a look that left little doubt that he cared if she was willing or not. Deciding to to end the farce Cobba spoke up "Well my good sir I would give in to your demands, but my mate can't have sex with a dead person now can she." said Cobba with a smile as he moved so quickly that none of the invaders realized that he moved from his initial position. The leader was about to say something when he noticed something strange. Instead of words all he could produce was a gurgling sound as he looked down he saw blood flowing down his armor. His hands went to his throat and came away covered in blood. He fell down to the ground and the last thing he saw was his windpipe in the saiyans hands as his vision faded to eternal darkness. The other invaders looked at the saiyans in horror and fear as the saiyans faces turned into those a predators. For the next 15 minutes screams of pain could be heard coming from the invaders as the saiyans took their time dismembering their opponents. The saiyans cooked and ate some of the aliens before butchering the rest so that they had meat for their journey to the enemy home planet. After they butchered the aliens corpses they got they coordinates of the aliens home planet from their ship and plugged their coordinates into their ship they contacted Brocco. To discuss the plan. Using the scouters they would record the video of them destroying the invaders home planet and how they killed the king and his best warriors. They would upload these videos across all available media outlets to let everyone know the danger of messing with planets that saiyans were protecting. Cobba also wanted one change to the plan. The invaders were extremely delicious comparable to the Dinomen and Cobba wanted to take several thousand prisoner as a way to have as a food source and also training for cubs. Brocco liked this idea in fact he thought that he should have prisoners from every race that they fought be brought to their home planet. That way they could have a variety of different meats to eat.

After the conversation Cobba and Califula got into their spaceship and started the half day journey to the invaders home planet. The two saiyans could hardly contain their joy at the prospect of fighting against a ton of strong opponents. The saiyans trained with one another while the ship flew to their destination. As always Cobba was impressed with Califula's growth as well as his own. It had been under a week since they had left Salad yet their power levels had grown by 50 units each. There seemed to be no end in sight to how much they could improve. Every time they sparred with one another or fought against a powerful opponent they grew stronger. Several hours after they left they got a message from Brocco telling them that the other three teams were on their way and would all drive within half an hour of Cobba and Califula. Deciding that they wanted the best warriors to come after them right away the two saiyans rose their power to its limit. To stop their ship from being destroyed in the fight the two saiyans jumped out of their spaceship at the edge of the atmosphere. It would stay there until they called for it. As the two saiyans made their way down towards the planet's surface they were greeted by groups of soldiers firing energy blasts at them. "Well Califula it seems our hosts are being rude. Shall we show they how to properly greet their guests?" said Cobba with a laugh. The two saiyans smiled as they launched their own energy blasts which overpowered the much weaker blasts of their enemies and vaporized them. The saiyans used their energy sensing abilities to find where the strongest cluster of energies were at. As they flew towards the main city on the planet wave after wave of low and mid class warriors flew to try and stop them, however to the saiyans it didn't matter how much fodder was sent after them as they would replenish their energy faster then they needed to expend it to fight and kill their enemies. To the saiyans eyes their enemies were so slow that they might as well have been standing still waiting for death to come. Still these scrub warriors did manage to slow their progress enough that the other saiyans arrived before they could make it to the capital city. The first to arrive was Korn and Cobba could hardly believe it but he was as strong as Cobba was when he went back to planet Salad. Obviously he would need to kick his training into high gear if he wanted to keep his position as the strongest of the new saiyans. The other five saiyans arrived shortly after Korn and the five of them proceeded to tear through the planets warriors. Ten minutes later the saiyans landed in front of the King and seven of his most elite warriors. "I am guessing that you are the saiyans who have been stopping me from taking over that planet recently as well as killing the latest batch of troops sent. Normally I would end you and your entire species for your insolence, however my army could use warriors like you. If you bow down right now and swear loyalty to me I will make you generals in my army. If you refuse I will kill you right now." said the king. The saiyans only smirked that all noticed that there were eight enemies and that there were eight saiyans.

The eight saiyans didn't even respond to the king instead they rushed the aliens. Cobba went after the king while the rest of his companions went after his elite guard. Cobba threw a punch that was easily blocked by the king before barely managing to block the punch that the king threw back. Cobba knew that he was outmatched this warrior was pushing him to his limits and he wasn't even going all out. Cobba expected this and knew that his only hope was that he could improve enough to win the fight. right now he was at a 250 power level disadvantage. It would push his saiyan biology to its limit for him to make up that difference in power. Cobba block another punch to his face, but was too slow to fully block the next punch and it managed to scrape his face. Cobba knew that he could defend for a substantial amount of time and only receive minor wounds like this, however just defending would get him no where if he wanted to improve he was going to have to take some hits so that he could get some of his own in. Cobba started throwing a barrage of kicks and punches at the alien king and while he didn't manage to land anything other than the most insubstantial of blows. The alien king knew that at any point he could stop blocking and take the offensive, but to do that he would have to take some hits. He figured that he might as well use his superior speed and strength to keep blocking and dodging. If he had known about the unique abilities of the saiyan race he would have done everything in his power to end the battle as soon as possible. His ignorance would prove to be his downfall. Cobba could feel his punches getting faster and stronger with every minute that ticked away. The king started feeling the pressure and decided that it was time to end this fight. Going all out the two started a furious exchange of blows, however much to the kings surprise his advantage wasn't as large as it should have been. Using his energy sensing abilities he discovered the reason for this. While his energy was beginning to diminish slowly as the fight dragged out his opponents energy was actually increasing. Backing away from the fight the alien spoke up "What are you? You should be drained of all of your energy from trying to keep up with me yet you have actually grown stronger since the fight began. How is this possible?" asked the king. "Well I might as well tell you since you are about to die. We are a warriors race known as saiyans. We are bred for battle and when we fight stronger opponents we grow stronger. When we come back from a serious injury we become immensely more powerful. We heal quicker as well. Scratches and bruises will heal in minutes broken bones in days and wounds that would prove fatal to other species will only make us more powerful. Now I know you only asked me this to get me talking so that you could gather up your energy for a final all or nothing attack so let's stop wasting time and get this over with." explained Cobba. The alien was surprised that the saiyan had caught on to what he was doing, but it didn't matter his attack was fully charged. Yelling the alien threw his attack as hard as he could and with a yell of equal power the saiyan produced his own energy blast it forcing all of his power into a beam to counter his opponents. The aliens beam was slightly more powerful at first pushing the saiyan back, however mere feet from hitting Cobba the two beams stalemated and then Cobba's blast started to overpower the alien king as his was beginning to lose energy and Cobba was becoming more powerful. Finally with one last massive yell Cobba pushed with everything and the two beams exploded upon the alien king. When the dust cleared the king was still alive, however he was badly wounded blood ran freely from deep cuts all over his body and he had quite a few serious burns and one of his arms hung limply by his side clearly broken. Cobba looked around him and saw that all of his companions had already finished their fight and that all of the kings elite guard were dead. Walking up to the king Cobba grabbed him by his horns and snapped his neck.

Suddenly a young child ran up to the now deceased king and started crying and yelling for its father. "Looking down on the alien Cobba decided to teach the young prince a lesson. "Listen here your father was weak and tried to rule over others even though he was weak." said Cobba as he took his scouter off and handed it to the young prince. "This device measure your power level. To give you a bar you father was at 3,000, so young prince don't even bother trying to go out and conquer planets unless your power level is around 30,000. Now we are going to go and take thousands of your people captive in order to bring them to our planet for food. If you want to rescue them from being used as cattle you had better grow strong." said Cobba as he delivered a punch to the kids stomach knocking him out. The saiyans then went out capturing thousands of the minotaur like aliens and putting them in some massive cargo ships that they found in the city. They put in the coordinates for planet Salad and sent the ship off before returning to their ships. Before they went back to planet Salad the saiyans went to their clients and gave them the battle reports. They also gave them scouters so that they could contact them whenever they needed to. They would still have to pay the same monthly tribute, but after watching the videos of the saiyans destroying the invaders they had no problem paying it.

When the eight saiyans arrived on planet Salad they saw what happened to all of the prisoners. they were kept in prison like villages. Each village kept around 1,000 aliens in it. The saiyans had captured around 5,000 of the minotaur aliens and 15,000 of the Dinomen. The first shipments of the invading aliens that had been captured were due in a few days. All of the villages were connected to a giant arena. During the day the doors to the arena were open and the aliens could intermingle with one another. Every day a few dozen aliens were pulled out of the villages and were taken to the saiyan training arena. They would be used as training for the cubs and then after they were killed they would be butchered. Most the meat came from this planet's wild animals or inhabitants that hadn't been captured. The main reason for the slaves was so that they could provide training for the cubs who couldn't go out to hunt yet. The saiyans didn't trust them to farm their fruits and vegetables or build their houses. Since they might try to do something sneaky like poison the saiyans or plant bombs in their houses and while this posed no problem for more powerful saiyans this could endanger the younger saiyans and they didn't want that. Low level planet would still be defended by saiyan cubs since this real battle experience would be good for them. It seemed that the cubs that had taken over for Cado and Beet had been in some extremely intense battles and had barely survived, however now they had grown in power from their near death experience and they could deal with the toughest of their enemies without anything more than some cuts, bruises and burns. The saiyan cubs that were going to take over for Cobba's and Califula's planet had made just as much progress. They were all around a power level of 425. In a few more months they would be able to take over for Aspara. This intense gravity did wonders for the cubs training the everyday strain was enough to produce a good workout and combine that with a fierce training regimen and their power would skyrocket. There was no doubt about it the new saiyans of planet Salad would be immensely superior to the ones from Vegeta. The saiyans all met up to discuss their plans for the king tournament and how ruling would be set up. It was decided the the king would be the winner of the tournament. He would be supported by a council of fifteen saiyans. They would be the fifteen strongest warriors on the planet, however unlike the king they could be challenged for their position at anytime by anyone as long as they were 10 or older. The tournament would be held as soon as the cubs were ready to take over for Aspara and she returned to the planet. The next several months would be dedicated to training as intensely as they saiyan biology would let them. After the discussion the seven saiyans left to train.

power levels

Cobba- 2,800

Korn- 2,750

Avo- 2,600

Cado- 2,575

Brocco- 2,550

Bean- 2,500

Califula- 2,450

Aspara- 2,400

Ruta- 2,375

Beet- 2,350

Alien king-3,000 fatigued from fight 2,775


End file.
